


【盾冬】热辣一夜

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky和Steve向对方坦诚了自己最大的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】热辣一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hot Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036450) by [ThatCrazyChic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChic/pseuds/ThatCrazyChic). 



> 放在Lofter上被屏蔽了，还是放到AO3上来了【。  
> 感觉翻出来并没有原文火辣，所以大家还是去看原文【。

Bucky冲出闷热的教室，松了一口气。离开教室从没让他这么高兴过。今天绝对是一年中最热的一天，大学的空调今早恰巧坏掉了。Bucky只想回到寝室然后脱光身上的衣服。谢天谢地，他的室友，Steve，晚些时候才会回来。

  
说到他的室友，Bucky在大一登记宿舍的时候刚见到Steve时就被他迷得神魂颠倒。Bucky从没告诉过任何人他的性向，甚至是他的家人，害怕他们的反应。他以为他对Steve的感觉在友谊的面具下藏得很好。

  
Bucky冲进房间，把包扔在地上，脱下黏糊糊的T恤，露出了结实的腹肌，接下来是他（此刻非常重）的牛仔裤。

  
“哇哦，Bucky，你今天挂空挡？”声音从房间的另一边传来，吓得Bucky魂都出来了，连忙用手捂住皮带下露出来的地方。

  
“我操，Steve，你把我吓出——哦我的天……”最后一句话化作一声呻吟，Steve挪开Bucky的手，伸手环住了他已经勃起的阴茎。

  
Steve俯下身在Bucky耳朵上嘬了一口，他火热的呼吸划过Bucky的颈部，身体不由自主的颤抖——无论房间内有多热。“就这样欢迎我吗？Bucky？”

  
“我——我以为你不在。你应该——你应该在别的地方……”

  
Bucky移动脖子的时候能感觉到Steve在他颈边傻笑，他一直亲吻到他的下巴，留下一条亮晶晶的水渍。“错了，Buck，那是明天。现在闭嘴，吻我。”说完，他便堵住了棕发人吃惊的唇。起初他很紧张，不确定这是一场梦或是莫种非常非常残忍的恶作剧，但是在Steve诱哄和热情的亲吻下，Bucky屈服了，他和Steve都想要，虽然他不能完全确定那一部分占得更多。

  
经验告诉他，现在不是想这个的好时候。Steve领着他来到他的床边，把Bucky推倒在床上，暂时打断了亲吻。Steve双手撑在Bucky上方，脸上满是情欲和渴望的神情，看得Bucky更硬了。

  
Steve俯身含住Bucky粉色的乳珠狠狠地吸允。不久后肯定会留下痕迹，但是没有人会真的在意。现在的欢愉才是最重要的。

  
作为回应，Bucky搂住Steve的脖子，猛得挺身，想要把自己送的离Steve更近。

  
“这不公平，我脱得一丝不挂你还穿得这么整齐。”Bucky双眼朦胧，用带着渴求的声音埋怨道。“脱掉。求你了。都脱掉。”

  
Steve轻笑，最终还是坐起身按照他的请求做了。“你要求还真高，嗯？”他修长的手指揪住贴身白衬衣下端，双手交叉脱下，美好身材一览无余。扯下剩下的衣物，所有的肌肤都裸露在外。

  
Bucky着迷地看着他。他以前当然见过他的朋友光着上身的样子，但这次不一样。更色情。

  
不知道从哪里突然涌起一股冲动，Bucky坐起身来把Steve推倒在床上，两人交换了体位，他的眼神在午夜阴影下越发幽深。他伸手解开Steve皮带上的扣子，使劲把裤子往下拽，直到它变成床尾一块毫无用处的破布。“知道吗，你真是会勾引人。”

  
Bucky没给他机会回答，用他的嘴含住了Steve的老二（这个人也什么都没穿，但是Bucky什么也没说），舌头以特有的节奏舔弄着那块光滑的皮肤。这次，变成Steve沉浸在情欲的世界里一句话也说不出来。

  
Bucky已经吞下了一半的长度，还在尝试更多；Steve没空去想他为什么做得这么自然这么熟练。

  
一阵阵肌肤交缠中夹杂着“操我”，“求你，更多，”语无伦次的低吟，Bucky发现自己又被压在身下，Steve性致高昂地压在他身上。“你不知道我忍了多久，Buck。操，每次看到你我他妈就只想把你压在墙上吻遍你美妙身体的每一寸。操。”

  
Bucky呻吟着抬高自己的臀部，把自己埋在Steve的大腿之间，颤栗的快感一波波从小洞一直传到阴茎顶部，龟头在两人相触的时候颤动着。“天哪，我——我也是。你太他妈性感了，刚开始的时候我以为我会不得不换房间。”意识到自己向最好的朋友兼室友坦白了自己的秘密，Bucky一下子脸红了。如果最后发现这一切只是个玩笑的话，Bucky敢肯定他绝对会挖个洞然后把自己埋了。

  
Steve低沉的笑声让Bucky放松了一点，虽然只是一点点。“我一直都知道你对我有性趣，我只是在等你走出第一步。只是你今天走进来，然后……脱光，我就情不自禁了。”Steve又笑了，把头埋在Bucky胸前。

  
Bucky的胸膛因为他的坦白激烈的起伏着。“你是说……你对我也有性趣？”

  
“我他妈当然有，Buck。”Steve双唇紧贴着Bucky的皮肤，嘴里含糊道。

  
Bucky松了一口气，他自己都没意识到憋了多久。“能不能就……就抱我一会？”

  
Steve微笑，丝毫不介意。“任何事，Buck。任何事。”


End file.
